The transportation of patients to and from ambulances is known. Frequently, the transportation of patients from a level curbside or flat ground into, and out of, an emergency vehicle is not possible. Patients are often transported from an emergency or rural location where there are no curbs or even road access. Under both circumstances, patients must be lifted into a transport vehicle typically using a gurney and then loaded into the transport vehicle.
Injuries for emergency personnel transporting patients are common. Back injuries and muscle strains resulting from lifting patients and gurneys are common ailments. Uneven or rough terrains make injuries even more likely. The same is true for helicopter transportation, as well.
There exists a need for patient vehicle loading and unloading in which emergency personnel have a minimum need to physical lift or move the patient into or out of the emergency transport vehicle, such as an ambulance or helicopter.